


Tu amor es muy loco

by PacketofRedApples



Category: Sorjonen | Bordertown (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fake Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, taken from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples
Summary: Various Sorjonen|Bordertown drabbles from my Tumblr blog based on memes and such.Tags will change/be added as it progresses.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Currently, the ones I am posting are short, but this fandom is dryer and deader than any fandom I've been in before.  
> The title for this is from the Kasabian song "You're in love with a psycho." I hate it using the ableist language, but also-- it's oddly accurate for these two. So hrm...

> _“We’re going to be late if we don’t leave like 5 minutes ago.”_

Followed by silence. Utter silence. Niko sighed, tapping his foot a couple times before rushing off to the basement of the house. He had had enough of standing by the garage door, this was ridiculous. Kari had said that they’ll be able to leave to the office together ‘in a few minutes’ but at this point, it was closing into half an hour. They were late for work and Taina was probably going to scold both of them. As far as Kari wouldn’t care, Niko has had enough trouble as is with his boss and her judgment.

Upon entering the basement, Uusitalo froze at the sight of his senior officer—memory palace trick in action, as he stepped around the taped squares on the floor, barefoot and his eyes closed.

The odd swelling in the younger man’s chest persisted then, as it tended to. As hard as he tried to push it away—he ended up staring, starry-eyed like a kid meeting his hero. It was enchanting to watch Kari work already as is, but watching him do this especially? It always made Niko envious in an odd sense. He wanted to know what the other was doing, how he was thinking… less so to learn the method, more so to be in utter awareness of the other man. He wonders just how many times he had flashed through the other’s mind with some comment he made or information he offered.  

As scary as it would be to actually learn this, he wondered just what has Kari collected about him and what conclusions he had arrived to… But more so, he wished to never be under such scrutinization. If Sorjonen were to analyze him, well, Niko would be done for. The luck of it would be that Kari wouldn’t share his dirty laundry with the rest of the town, so to speak. He had enough decency to understand not to do that provided that Niko hasn’t broken the law. Yet even more so, if he truly became aware… Well, he maybe would be able to name those strange reactions and feelings Niko has collected over past while of working with him.

The younger man couldn’t think of anything more terrifying.

“Niko.” Kari speaks, snapping the other out of his thoughts and then striding to pick up his socks, shoes and put them on. “It’s hard to work when you keep staring at me.”

“Right.” Niko replies, suddenly flustered. “We’re late for work, you know.”

“Taina won’t mind, I think I have a new lead now.” With that said and his shoes on, Sorjonen strode towards his younger coworker and grabbed him by the elbow, leading them outside the basement turned office. “Also, Niko…” He speaks, letting go as they reached the outside and head towards the car. “You shouldn’t worry—I don’t judge you.”

Niko panics instantly, tensing up and feeling his tongue tie over in knots. However, he manages to step up to the car and unlock it.

“I don’t follow.” After professing that, he glances up to Kari who just smirks at him.  “Oh come on, stop being so cryptic.”

“Hero worship has tendencies to get out of hand, doesn’t it?” Kari says as if it was nothing while Niko chokes on air. “Now let’s go, Taina will have a fit if we’re anymore late. Doesn’t matter how important what I have to say is.”

Uusitalo nods, slow. Guess nothing was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

> _“Explain it to me again - why do we need to pretend to be married?”_

Niko asks fidgeting with the ring on his finger and looking about. To say he felt uneasy would have been an understatement, but he’d had rather not get into the depths of it. The glance at Kari reveals the other is rather collected. Their eyes meet after several seconds of staring from Uusitalo, when Sorjonen looks at him blankly.

“It’s to figure out the tie between this real-estate—“

“I mean, I get that—but why me and you?” Niko interjects, panic showing clearly. Kari blinks at him, blank in his expression again.

“Lena said she wanted no part of this, while Susi with L—“

“No, but—“Niko attempts to say something more, but now he gets cut off.

“I can’t answer your questions if you keep interrupting.” Kari says as he sits up straight on the chair.

“But… you’ve got to admit, this is uncomfortable.”

“Not particularly, it’s just lying.”

“Is Pauliina okay with this, then?”

The older man seems to consider this for a moment.

“I don’t think she fears you’ll steal me away.” He smirks as Uusitalo, flusters and looks away, still feeling uncomfortable with this.

A woman, smiling politely then walks out of a room and greets them.

Both the men stand up then, Kari instantly without a warning putting his arm around Niko’s waist, which evokes the younger to stiffen under the touch.

“Something the matter, dear?” Sorjonen’s inquiry is calm, urging the other to follow suit.

“No… Not at all.” At least they were in Helsinki and nobody back home will know the details this had gone to.

**Author's Note:**

> request prompts over at my blog: https://drdarling.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
